Two Confessions
by jojojoejao
Summary: This is a continuation of the Shugo Chara Pucci Pucci episode Shugo Advice Squad Part 1. Miki decides to take Dia's advice and confess to both Rhythm and Kiseki. But when they both accept her confession, she will have to make a decision.


**Joey: k. So I'm a beginner at writing fanfics, so I apologize if you don't like this fanfic. Thank you to everyone who reviewed my first story, Marriage at Sunset. And thank you to Kala for helping me choose who Miki will end up with at the end of this story. This is a continuation of the episode of Shugo Chara Pucci Pucci, Shugo Advice Squad Part 1. Enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: Joey does not own Shugo Chara, Shugo Chara Doki, Shugo Chara Party, or any of its characters.**

_Miki's POV_

"Kiseki! Rhythm!" I can't believe I'm finally going to confess to them. I'm nervous, but I trust Dia's advice. She's never told me wrong before.

"Yo! Miki.," said Rhythm

"H-hi R-r-Rhythm."

"What's wrong Miki. You don't seem like yourself today."

It's now or never.

"Well, there's something that's been on my mind a lot lately. I-"

"How dare you have a conversation without your king!"

Uh oh.

"Um Kiseki. What are you doing here," I asked trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"I was just passing by when I saw you commoners having a conversation without your king."

I really didn't want to ruin my chances with Kiseki or Rhythm, but I had to tell one of them to leave.

"K-Kiseki, do you mind leaving for a second. I really need to tell Rhythm something in private."

"Um, sure."

I could tell that he wasn't very happy that he had to leave, but he left anyway.

"So what's on your mind?"

I don't know if I can do this.

"Well, you've kind of been on my mind a lot lately. I like you, but more than normal. I might even love you."

"Wow Miki. I don't know if I can accept your confession or not, but I'll think about it. I've got a lot on my mind lately too."

That didn't go as good as I hoped it would, but at least he said he'd think about it. Maybe Kiseki will accept my confession.

"Kiseki," I called out when I found him floating near the Royal Garden.

"Ah. Hello commoner. Care to explain why you requested that I leave while you were speaking with Rhythm?"

I didn't really want to tell him what I was talking to Rhythm about.

"It's not really that important."

"Oh. Ok."

"Kiseki."

"Yes."

Here we go again.

"I need to talk to you about something, but you have to promise to listen and not interrupt me."

"Um, sure."

What's with the butterflies in my stomach? It wasn't like this when I confessed to Rhythm.

"There's been a lot on my mind lately. I can't stop thinking about you. I like you, but as more than just a friend. I might even love you.

He just stood there with a blank expression. I wonder what it's going to be like between, Kiseki, Rhythm, and I from now on.

_Kiseki's POV_

I can't believe it. One of the other charas actually likes me. I though they all hated me for being over-controlling.

I think I love her. Every king needs a queen after all.

"Thank you. I accept your confession."

"You do?"

"Yes."

Then she hugged me so tightly that she almost strangled me. For the first time in my life, I didn't mind.

Then Tadase and Amu ran up to us. They were probably wondering why their charas were beside the royal garden hugging, but I think that there might be something more important happening that they left class to come and find us.

"We don't know what's happening, but there are hundreds of X eggs and we need you guys to come with us to purify them.," said Amu.

"Let's go!"

_Miki's POV_

They really weren't exaggerating when they said that there were hundreds of X eggs. To make matters worse, the X eggs were more dangerous than ever. I hope Amu-chan will be okay.

She's character transformed with Ran and is trying her best to find an opportunity to purify all the hearts' eggs.

One of the X eggs started flying straight at me.

_This is it. This is the end. I'll never be able to see Ran, Su, or Dia ever again._

I let myself go. I know I'm not quick enough to move out of the way.

All I remember before blacking out is something hitting me hard in the side, but it wasn't an X egg. I'm not sure what it was.

_Kiseki's POV_

Kusukusu, Dia, and Su helped me carry Miki back to the Royal Garden to look after her until she woke up.

I've never been this worried about someone before. Miki wouldn't wake up.

Then her eyelids started to flutter.

"Kiseki. You saved me."

Her voice was so faint. I could barely hear her.

"Do not worry your king like that."

She smiled at me, and I knew that she would be okay.

I loved her and would love her always. I hope she knows that.

**Joey: THE END!!!**

**Kukai: Please R&R!!!**

**Joey: What are you doing here? You weren't even in this story.**

**Kukai: Do you want me to leave?**

**Joey: NO!!! *blushes* Well, bye!!!**


End file.
